<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>''The girl I never saw again'' by starrynightwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630365">''The girl I never saw again''</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwriter/pseuds/starrynightwriter'>starrynightwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Music, Romance, Stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwriter/pseuds/starrynightwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel meets this new girl Sophie but there are some things that seem off about her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Monthen/Brittany Monthen (wife), Daniel Monthen/Sophie Austey</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The new girl with a secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this story has 3 chapters and I hope you enjoy reading it. Also I suggest putting a song ‘’ as the world caves in ‘’ by Matt Maltese when you see the name of the song later in chapter 3 :) also !!Trigger Warning!! Eating disorder - Bumilia. Rememmber you are beautiful no matter what - food is not your enemy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        My name is Daniel Monthen. I am a senior in highschool. Well actually this is my first day as a senior, I'm kind of nervous.I have social anxiety and I never had a lot of friends. But something feels different about this year or maybe I just want it to be different since it is my last year in high school. I was walking down the hall trying to find the right classroom when I bumped into this girl. She had light brown - curly hair and she was wearing a yellow checkered skirt with a yellow sweater tucked into the skirt. </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>''oh excuse me I wasn't looking where I was going- '' I wanted to say but I got cut off.</p>
  <p>'' oh no i am sorry it was my fault, this morning is all wrong and i am almost late for my class'' she said while looking at me with her brown eyes that were filled with sparkles.</p>
  <p>'' no need to apologize, I am also kind of late for my class. Oh and my name is Daniel'' I introduced myself. </p>
  <p>'' oh then I guess we are both in a rush. My name is Sophie'' she answered.</p>
  <p>'' Do you by any chance need to find the chemistry lab?'' I asked. </p>
  <p>'' Yeah,how did you know?'' she looked at me. </p>
  <p>'' oh then I guess we are in the same class haha what a coincidence'' I smiled.</p>
  <p>
    <em>'' She is so pretty'' I thought.</em>
  </p>
  <p>'' then let's go find it together!'' Sophie suggested. </p>
  <p>''ok'' I simply answered. But something about her seemed different.</p>
</blockquote><p> We found the chemistry lab after 5 minutes and surprisingly we weren't late. Turns out we have a lot of classes together so we quickly became good friends. I told her that I never had a lot of friends and actually friends at all  and turns out she has a similar situation. One time in history I had to talk in front of the whole class. I was so scared, I was shaking and my mind was empty it was like i forgot everything I studied but then I looked at Sophie and suddenly I did not feel anxious at all. She really is amazing. </p><p>But something wasn't right. I had this feeling that she was hiding something. She always seemed happy but TOO happy and she always went to bathroom right after lunch  and always wore sweaters no matter the weather. We always walked home together and sometimes she stayed at my place and we did homework. But again - whenever I suggested snacks, she ate them but always used bathroom afterwards. I tried asking about it but she always said ''it's fine''. Sometimes I asked if we could go over to her place but she always answered that it is either messy or her parents have guests but I never knew the real reason until...</p><p>One day at school she did not seem herself. I could see that fake smile and she looked paler and she had dark circles under her eyes. Later I saw her stumble across the hall to the girl's bathroom. The hall was empty and no one seemed to be around so I followed her. Yes, I know it sounds kind of pervi but she is my best friend and she did not seem to be feeling good. As I entered the bathroom I heard quiet sobs in one of the stalls. Thankfully we were the only ones there so it had to be Sophie. I knocked on the door and said</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>''um Sophie it's me Daniel, is everything alright,you dont seem too good''</p>
  <p>''oh um Daniel what are you doing here'' she said in a quiet voice</p>
  <p>''you did not seem to be feeling good so I followed you,now can you please tell we what is going on''</p>
  <p>''it's nothing serious,really I am ok'' she said while walking out of the stall. She looked even paler and her eyes were red from crying.</p>
  <p>''no, you don't seem ok, Let's skip the rest of school and go to my place'' I suggested.</p>
</blockquote><p>At first she said that it is not necessary but then she agreed. So we went over to my house. I went to get some snacks. After she ate them she stood up to go to the bathroom but I finally stopped her and asked what is going on. She looked so scared and nervous. I noticed she was shaking and I realized that she was having an anxiety attack. I quickly rushed to her side and wrapped my arms around her and apologized. This was the first time I ever hugged her and she was so - skinny? I noticed her skinny wrists and had that feeling again. She calmed down after 30 minutes and she decided to tell me. So I sat next to her, she still had tears in her eyes</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>'' I-I am Bulimic...'' she said and quickly hid her face in her hands, I could hear her quiet sobs. I was schocked and my heart - hurt? Now it all mad sense. But why does it hurt me so much? I quickly snapped back to reality and hugged Sophie again. We both laid down on my bed still hugging</p>
  <p>'' Sophie,why didn't you tell me?'' </p>
  <p>'' I-I wanted to be pretty like other girls...'' she said still having tears in her eyes.</p>
  <p>'' Sophie...you know you can talk to me. I can't see you hurting yourself, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen,please, don't hurt yourself! I love you!'' my eyes widened as I realised what I just said. I had feeling for her but i did not plan on telling her,well at least not now.</p>
  <p>'' Y-You love me?'' she looked at me and asked.</p>
  <p>'' I sighed and said '' Yes, Sophie, I do love you''</p>
  <p>'' to be honest, I have feelings for you too, Daniel'' she said and looked down.</p>
  <p>''wait, really?'' I asked feeling a little excited.</p>
  <p>
    <em>''I never thought that somebody would like me''</em>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>That night she stayed over at my house and we talked. I found out that her parents were arguing a lot,thats why she didn't want me to come over.We agreed that I will help her in every way so she can recover as soon as possible and in her eyes I could see that she really was ready to change. </p><p>We started dating and I could see that she was really trying. My parents also liked her I mean how can you not? Sure there were days when she felt horrile and have up but the next day she was ready to try again. I was so proud of her and so in love.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>                                                                                              End of chapter one. Continue reading on Chapter two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. '' The trip to Paris''</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniel and Sophie go on a trip to Paris with their class and have a lot of fun!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this one is a little short and im also a starting writer but i hope you enjoy it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Soon it was spring and our class was going on a trip for a week to Paris. I was so excited and so was Sophie. She seemed so happy. We arrived in paris and went to our hotel to leave our things. First we had to go to a museum with our class. Of course it was kind of boring but with Sophie - it's always fun! </p><p>     The next days were free and we could do whatever we wanted. So we decided to have a picnic date in the nearest park. I brought milkshakes and Sophie brought strawberries and cupcakes. I could see that she was struggling at first but then she ended up eating almost all strawberries! Of course I was proud of her, she seemed so much happier and healthier now. We ran around the park chasing each other. Then we saw ducks and pu[pies. Soon it was pretty late so we went back to the hotel.</p><p>     Next day we went to movies. It was pretty fun, we bought large popcorn and 2 sodas. Sophie picked the movie and honestly it was really good. She seemd like she enjoyed it. </p><p>     We found out that there was a fair and of course we had to go. There were so many sweets starting from cotton candy and popcorn to a chocolate fountain with fruits and marshmallows. Sophie beat me in every game ! We ended up coming back to hotel full with chocolate and teddy bears in our hands. It was so much fun here! Maybe we will move to France in the future.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked it - please continue reading chapter three</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The starry night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daniels life takes an interesting turn but is it for the best or worst?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      On our last night in Paris we went stargazing. The stars were so beautiful. Sophie’s eyes looked so beautiful while she was looking at the stars. It was the most beautiful night.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>‘’ I love you, Daniel’’ she said in a soft voice. That was the first time she ever said that to me.</p>
  <p>‘’ I love you too, Sophie.’’ I said.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>      We both sat up and had our first kiss. Her lips were so soft. That was one of the best feeling ever. I never thought that my life would be this amazing, I wish this night never ended. We went back to our room in hotel. We showered and went to sleep. Sophie noticed that I was asleep and she whispered in my ear</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><em>‘’ this is it, our final met alive…’’</em> I didn’t know what that means so I just forgot about it but soon I understood…</p>
</blockquote><p>     The next morning I woke up but something felt different, I felt empty? I packed my stuff and went downstairs to meet everyone and go to airport. Strangely Sophie wasn’t there, I’m sure she will be here soon. It was time to go but Sophie was nowhere to be seen. I decided to ask others if they knew anything about her but everyone just looked at me with a confused expression. They all answered the same thing</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>‘’Who are you talking about?’’ it’s almost like - like she never existed… But I saw her yesterday and she was here with me h-how is that possible.</p>
</blockquote><p>       We went back to school. I tried to solve this ‘’mystery’’ but eventually I gave up. The rest of the school year was boring and here I was – alone once again. I graduated, went to college. In college I met some very nice people which later became my friends. At the age of 26 I met Brittany. She was beautiful, funny and smart but she wasn’t Sophie. Years went by, we got married but we didn’t have kids. We were traveling around the world but this whole time I still hoped that I would see Sophie somewhere but I never did. Soon Brittany became sick so we couldn’t travel anymore. Days just turned into working and taking care of Brittany but after 2 months she died. I was lost and did not know what to do so I quit my job and instead played piano all day. I had a good job so I was pretty rich. I lived in a pretty big apartment in New York.</p><p>
  <em> ‘’ as the world caves in’’ by Matt Maltese starts playing.- please put this song on as a background music for better experience.</em>
</p><p>       It was late in the evening, New York looked so beautiful from my apartment yet so cruel. I was sitting in my living room, drinking wine and playing my piano. Suddenly I heard a lot of noise from outside so I ran outside. People were looking at the sky – stars were falling from the sky on Earth. Everyone was panicking but for me it was all in slow motion. It was so beautiful like that night when I went stargazing with – Sophie… I went to the park and laid down looking at the sky, there is no escaping now – it’s the end. I turned my head and – there she was -  my love Sophie which disappeared without a trace 22 years ago. Suddenly we were teenagers again.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>‘’ so you are here again, with me’’ I said</p>
  <p>‘’ yeah’’ she sighed but in a sad tone. There was noise everywhere, people were running and panicking but there I was, laying next to the love of my life…</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘’ And here it is, our final night alive’’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘’ And as the earth runs to the ground’’</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’ Oh girl it’s you that I lie with’’</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’ As the atom bomb locks in’’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘’ Oh it’s you I watch TV with’’</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’ As the world, as the world caves in’’</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’ Yes, it’s you I welcome death with’’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>‘’ As the world caves in’’</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘’ As the world caves in…’’</em>
</p><p>Flashbacks kept running through my mind and the last thing I saw before it all went black was her – Sophie. The last thing I heard was a sad</p><p>
  <em>‘’ I’m sorry’’</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for reading this story! Please leave a comment if you liked it and some note for future :) I usually get inspired by music and as you can see this time I was inspired by one of my favorite songs ‘’ As the world caves in’’ by Matt Maltese. It’s really good and I love it. I hope you liked this story too because it took a lot of time heh.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the first chapter. Please continue reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>